


her lazarus girl

by iwouldcurseworldsforyou



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, weird poetic shit that i wrote at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldcurseworldsforyou/pseuds/iwouldcurseworldsforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>together, they rise and fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her lazarus girl

shaw doesn’t believe in god, but she believes in root.  
\--  
root believes harder than her heart pumps, stronger than she needs air to breathe.  
and that is fine, until it isn't.  
  
until it isn’t the machine that root is praying towards.   
\--  
what happens when an acolyte strays?  
what happens when disciple turns her back?  
what happens when a prophet no longer serves her divine?  
\--   
_you are not able to serve the lord. she is a holy god; she is a jealous god._  
 _she will not forgive your rebellion and your sins._  
\--  
root’s very existence is an act of defiance that her god so graciously allows.  
root’s lungs take air and she is grateful. root’s blood sings and she is grateful. root’s chest aches and she is grateful.  
she screams bleeds cries for her god and  
she  
is  
grateful.  
\--  
she has never had a higher calling. she has never had purpose. she has never had a reason.  
her god is everything.  
  
until sameen gives herself to a flood of bullets, anoints herself with her blood, and ascends.  
\--  
 _you shall have no other gods before me._  
\--  
root defies her god because that is who she is, that is what she has made her.  
an aberration, an outlier.   
root defies her god because she is still only human.  
\--  
root razes the ground with holy fire and salts the earth so that nothing may rise in the aftermath of her emptiness.   
root plays chicken when her god is silent and while her disciples wring their hands.   
root balances between damnation and divinity on the edge of a rooftop and can almost feel her wings unfurling.   
\--  
root falls so that sameen may one day fly again.  
\--  
her faith (but in who?) is rewarded.  
lightning strikes and she falls and looks up into the face of heaven.  
as she walks through the gates, the angels whisper: “root?”  
\--  
 _who among the gods is like you, lord? who is like you-- majestic in holiness, awesome in glory, working wonders?_  
\--  
sameen is her lazarus girl, a waking dream.  
she feels the cool metal underneath her chin and rejoices because  
this  
is   
real.  
her finger rests steady on the trigger.  
root’s not afraid.  
not anymore.  
\--  
root and shaw are both dead and alive.  
root has been dead since that warm night in texas and shaw’s heart stopped in the back of an ambulance years ago.  
as ghosts, they fall together in the darkness.  
\--  
root’s body sings the holiest of hymns in the space between life and death.  
shaw worships at the altar of her bare and burning skin.  
together, they rise and fall.  
\--  
root believes in shaw, and root has always been a devoted follower.


End file.
